Red Plumber
Red Plumber '''is a not-so-popular YouTuber, currently has 86 subscribers, is a underrated YouTuber that is known for his M.U.G.E.N videos, and is Green LuWeegee52's real life brother. About his life Very little to no known information is known about Red Plumber. A few, though, in his Facebook account, reveals that his real name is '''Jrayke Merpy. YouTube career Red Plumber started his YouTube career in early 2017, January. He created his YouTube account in June 15, 2014. He started his YouTube career by creating M.U.G.E.N videos. His very first was "Puppy Memories", however, the video was unlisted for unknown reasons. Name Change Red Plumber's previous YouTube names are: * MaWii-O * Mariomerio Bros * MarioPlayz Gamez There is a reason why he changed his Youtube name three times: # He changed his first name, MaWii-O to Mariomerio Bros because he stated: "I never even played the Wii, why bother have my name set to this?" # Later he changed his second name, Mariomerio Bros to MarioPlayz Gamez because he thinks that "Merio is a common misspelling of Mario, and half of those misspellings is from people from other countries. I'm not making another misspelled name again." # And then finally, MarioPlayz Gamez, the name that lasted the most, the name lasted for two full years until it's end in September 16, 2019. He stated that he changed his name because "Playz" and "Gamez" are two words that are common for underrated YouTubers, and the two words themselves are too stupid and bland. There are many accounts that has the name MarioPlayz Gamez in it. So, I finally decided to change my name to Red Plumber. Not a unique name, but there's not many channels with the same name." He changed his YouTube name to Red Plumber. Games that he played Before Red Plumber started his career in M.U.G.E.N, there were many other games that he played. He would soon record and upload videos of each game listed here to his channel. Crash Team Racing Back when he was still playing his PS1, after losing to Ripper Roo (because he was very new to the game he was not power sliding), he was determined to learn more from the game and then beat Roo again. Successfully doing so, he beated Ripper Roo. Crash Nitro Kart Soon after he developed his skills from Crash Team Racing, he played Crash Nitro Kart from his PS2. After 20-30 minutes of playing the game straight, he started calling it as his "favorite Crash game". However, unlike Crash Team Racing, his skills was not so good as the controls was "kinda off", nonetheless, he liked the game. While attempting to beat Velo's ghosts, using Crash, he failed despite his skills. He failed beating Velo's times in all of the tracks except Jungle Boogie and Deep Sea Driving. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories While watching his bro, Green LuWeegee52, playing GTA:LCS on his PSP, he was interested in downloading and completing the game because it's a GTA game. After downloading and importing the game on his own PSP, he was not new to the game, and knew half of the game's controls. He completed the game for two days, and achieved nearly 100% of the game. He is currently stuck on 99% and hoping to find the last 1% to get the Rhino to spawn on Staunton Island. M.U.G.E.N Back when Windows 7 was still being used. He was browsing through YouTube and eventually found a M.U.G.E.N video, titled Super Mario and Super Luigi vs Fighting Mario and Fighting Luigi by Andersonkenya1. This was his very first M.U.G.E.N video that he watched. He was hoping for Fighting Mario and Fighting Luigi to win, because Fighting Mario's intro was taken from Power Star 4's Devil Mario's speech, and was overpowered like in Power Star. He was hyped up in Round 1 when Fighting Mario successfully knocked out Super Mario (by the help of Fighting Luigi's distractions), but Fighting Mario was knocked out by Super Luigi, and Red Plumber got upset by the fact that Fighting Mario is knocked out by Super Luigi's fireball in one shot. Following the round, Super Luigi was in the clutch to almost dying but he eventually found a way to knock out Fighting Luigi by grabbing him. This started his M.U.G.E.N career in August 2017. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas After finishing GTA:LCS' storyline on the PSP, he decided to play more Grand Theft Auto's, this time, San Andreas. Later on while playing the game, San Andreas became his favorite GTA game due to it's realistic physics (e.g any vehicle's handling changes when it's raining, thus making them harder to control), excellent storyline, more gameplay mechanics, and more vehicles. Team Fortress 2 While staying in a place with his cousin, his cousin was playing a first-person shooter gamed named Team Fortress 2. His cousin was playing the Scout, a Offense class. He was mostly interested in the Scout's Scattergun, as it looked similar to the Double-Barreled Shotgun in a Minecraft-based shooter game, Pixel Gun 3D.